Malentendidos
by Shirka19
Summary: La hermosa Whi-two se verá en una serie de hechos y eventos desafortunados que desencadenarán muchas situaciones curiosas e inesperadas... ¿¡Por qué me pasan a mi estás cosas?. Primer fic que subo de forma oficial. Mala para los Summary xD ¡Disfruten!
1. Capítulo 1: Noche complicada

**Malentendidos**

**Capítulo 1: Noche complicada**

Ciudad Engobe, una hermosa localidad que desprende una inmensa tranquilidad y alegría, desde sus invernaderos, tiendas, miradores o solo paseando por las calles, ya sea de día o de noche… Aunque también puedes haber uno que otro día de excepción.

La paz que concebía la ciudad con la reciente llegada de la noche fue completamente interrumpida por el ruido de música y gritos eufóricos proveniente de las habitaciones de la famosa Escuela de Entrenadores

\- Yuki ¿No crees que la música está muy alta? – pregunta una joven de cabello verde a su amiga

\- Para nada Yuuko – la rubia acaricia la cabeza de la peliverde - Además pude oír que Cheren-sensei tuvo una inesperada salida nocturna con Bianca-san –

\- Es verdad, yo vi cuando salieron – una entrenadora castaña entra a la habitación con varias bolsas de bocadillos – No hay de qué preocuparnos -

\- ¡Increíble Mayu! Pudiste conseguir muchos bocadillos – Yuuko agarra con rapidez una de las bolsas, la abre y la vierte en su tazón.

\- Tranquila Yuuko, traje para todas – Mayu se ríe al ver como su amiga ya estaba devorando como si no hubiese un mañana los dulces.

\- Por cierto – Yuki giro su mirada a la entrenadora castaña – Pudiste traerla? –

\- Claro, aquí es… - Mayu se gira con dirección a la entrada y no observa a nadie ahí – ¿Ehhhhh? Se supone que estaba detrás mío.

La joven rubia toma su gorra y la acomoda con una mirada decidida – Yo la traigo, no debe estar lejos de aquí –

\- ¡Tú puedes Yuki! – mencionó animada la entrenadora con el extraño peinado en forma de hojitas mientras continuaba comiendo.

\- Whi-two ¡Voy a por ti! – grita con energía Yuki - Quiero esas malteadas frías y lista para cuando la traiga, ¿Entendido? - y como si fuese alma que llevara Giratina salió a toda velocidad en busca de su amiga.

Plantas más debajo de aquella enorme edificación, se escuchaban por todo el pasillo unos pasos torpes y algo acelerados junto a una respiración agitada, nuestra fugitiva que sostenía a un pequeño pokemon con forma de hongo que sostenía con su otra mano la veía preocupada.

\- Ya les había dicho que no soy de ir a pijamadas, no es mi estilo… – Con una toalla la entrenadora con curioso peinado de donitas se quejaba internamente – Foongy, solo quiero llegar a mi habitación a dormir… -

De repente, escucha el estruendoso grito de la entrenadora de Wingull retumbando su nombre por todo el edificio

\- ¡Whi-two voy a encontrarte! ¡Puedes correr, pero no esconderte! – inmediatamente toma una Pokeball y la lanza materializándose su compañero emplumado – Wingull, busca a Whi-two en los pisos superiores, yo buscaré en los inferiores- dicho esto su Pokemon asiente feliz.

Los fuertes pasos y escandalosas patadas a las puertas de las demás habitaciones se escuchaban tan solo en el piso encima de ella. Whi-two tembló del terror porque pronto sería encontrada sino actuaba rápido.

\- Yuki como siempre es tan veloz, no puedo quedarme aquí – Whi-two miraba a todos lados con desesperación buscando donde ocultarse - ¿Dónde? ¿Dónde? ¿Dónde? -

En su mente maldecía el estar en la Escuela de Entrenadores justo en ese momento, maldice el hecho de que fue convencida de ir a esa pijamada por culpa de perder una batalla, la pobre chica solo quería descansar luego un largo día. A pesar de que en el poco tiempo de estadía ya había aprendido a evitar personas de forma sigilosa y rapidez, en especial a un chico castaño que no le despegaba la vista desde que entró a estudiar.

\- Si puedo arreglármelas de esconderme de Lack-two la mayoría de días definitivamente puedo con Yuki – Whi-two susurraba para sí misma y como obra divina su mente se iluminó – ¡Ya sé! Si voy por aquí no me….

Antes de terminar su oración observa como de una de las habitaciones sale una entrenadora frotándose los ojos con una expresión de molestia total, por breves segundos sus miradas se cruzaron con asombro. Whi-two se voltea sin frenar su paso haciéndole señas para que no dijera nada.

Repentinamente aquella chica solo le sonrió con dulzura - Tranquila –

\- Que alivio…- suspira la castaña donitas, pero su paz no duro mucho tiempo porque en segundos aquella chica tomó mucho aire a punto de gritar.

\- ¡Yuki! ¡Aquí esta Whi-two! ¡Ahora déjanos dormir en paz! – grita la entrenadora furiosa alertando a la captadora de la donitas para luego cerrar su puerta y volver a la tranquilidad de sus sueños.

\- ¡No puede ser! – Whi-two exclama asustada, pero se da cuenta que ese fuerte grito confirmo lo dicho por la entrenadora

\- Ya te oi Whi-two, vas a venir a nuestra fiesta de chicas, me diste tu palabra – los pasos de Yuki se aceleran provocando que Whi-two se petrifique aún más del miedo.

\- ¡N-No…! – Ya no sabía dónde moverse, estaba tan cerca de ser atrapada y la iluminación que tuvo hace minutos se esfumo por completo, ¿Dónde quedaba el escondite perfecto que había pensado? Ni siquiera con Lack-two tuvo un terror así y eso que tenerlo a su lado ya le daba mucho miedo.

Su compañero Foongy solo podía saltar en su manito intentando librarla de su trance, pero era muy complicado, conocía a su cuidadora y su debilidad con los bloqueos mentales, así que tuvo que pensar en cómo salvarla de su perdición de cabello rubio.

No pasó ni un minuto hasta que pudo divisar una pequeña compuerta por donde se arrojaba la ropa sucia, tal vez ese era el denominado escondite perfecto de su cuidadora castaña, no lo sabía a la perfección, pero el escuchar como unos veloces pasos se acercaban a ellos no tenían más opción que ir a ese lugar.

El pokemon hongo le hizo pequeños ruidos alertándola e intentando señalarle el lugar con movimientos de su cabeza, hasta que, por gracia de Arceus la joven de peinado de donitas salió de su breve bloqueo y vio a su compañero asustado haciéndole las señas.

Whi-two volteo a ver dicho lugar y en ese momento sus pensamientos de escape volvieron a ella - Es verdad, gracias Foongy - aún no se había rendido.

\- ¡Yuki no me atrapará! – Whi-two miro decidida su objetivo, y con todas sus fuerzas corrió lo más rápido que pudo y sin ponerse a pensar si su cuerpo cabía por esa pequeña abertura se lanzó y como si de una película de acción se tratara a los segundos bajo su captora de un salto.

\- Ya te atra… ¿Eh? – Yuki miraba confundida a todos lados – Pero si la escuché ahorita… -

La determinada y enérgica entrenadora cruzo sus brazos y miró por cada milímetro del lugar en un escaneo rápido por encontrar a su escondidiza y tímida amiga.

\- Eres muy buena escondiéndote Whi-two, me gustan los retos – En ese momento baja su Wingull notificándole que no la había encontrado – No te preocupes Wingull, esto será un reto, y ya sabes qué hacemos con los retos… ¡Los superamos! – Su pokemon volador aletea muy emocionado más que decidido a ayudar a su entrenadora.

Ambas partes no van a retroceder en su objetivo: Whi-two, huyendo de la noche de chicas por su timidez y ganas de descansar tranquila y Yuki, buscando a la castaña para llevarla a la pijamada que había organizado y había ganado la asistencia de su amiga de forma legal ¿La cazadora rubia llegará a su "presa tímida" primero? ¿O la castaña podrá liberarse de la aterradora "fiesta de chicas" esa noche?

La noche era muy joven aún para saber respuesta alguna, la brillante luna era despejada por las oscuras nubes pintando un ambiente muy tranquilo y soñador, bajo este encantador manto nocturno muchas parejas paseaban por la ciudad y, especialmente una linda parejita de… ¿amigos? cenaban felizmente en un restaurante elegante.

\- No te hubieras molestado Cheren, seguramente este lugar es muy caro – una linda chica de tez blanca y cabello rubio corto se acomodaba los lentes algo apenada, pero feliz de su reunión con el joven muchacho.

\- Ni lo menciones Bianca – el chico de cabello y ojos negros se reía por lo bajo – Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que tuvimos una reunión fuera de la escuela, es lo menos que puedo hacer – sonreía con tranquilidad.

\- Te ves tan lindo cuando sonríes Cheren – la tierna rubia menciono ese comentario muy alegre provocando un leve sonrojo y mucha timidez en el joven profesor, al ver esto lo miró más curioso – ¿Qué ocurre? –

\- N-Nada – la mirada del pelinegro se había desviado a causa de los nervios, aunque sabía que Bianca era algo ingenua en ocasión, decirle eso en una noche cenando en un restaurante rodeado de varias parejas… Su corazón se aceleró un poco ¿Cómo una frase podía causarle algo así? No lo entendía.

Bianca lo seguía observando con curiosidad, pero como su amigo no le respondía algo más decidió cambiar de tema para ver si captaba su atención - ¿Estás seguro de que no habrá problemas por haber dejado esta noche la Escuela de Entrenadores? – le preguntó con más curiosidad.

\- ¿Ah? – Cheren volvió en sí – No, para nada, como sabes tenemos reglas muy estrictas en la Escuela de Entrenadores tanto de día como de noche, y mis estudiantes son muy obedientes la mayoría de veces – sonríe recordando veces cuando desobedecen – Además, nadie nos vio salir, así que todos pensarán que sigo ahí vigilando –

\- Mmmmm… - la dulce rubia hace una pose pensativa dejando al joven líder confundido.

\- ¿Qué pasa? – Cheren pregunta ante el silencio de su amiga, pero el grito de emoción que soltó casi logra que él se cayera de su asiento.

\- ¡Tienes razón Cheren, eres muy listo! – Su amiga rubia sonreía feliz causándole de nuevo al pelinegro un nuevo acelerón en su corazón sonrojándose más.

\- ¿Cheren? – la rubia se acerca más a su amigo – Estas muy raro, respóndeme – le hace puchero mientras mira su cara muy cerca – ¡Dime algo Cheren! – lo sostiene de los brazos y lo sacude cómicamente para obtener alguna respuesta - ¡Chereeeeeen! -

La hermosa ciudad Engobe en su mayoría de veces ha tenido muchos momentos tranquilos y hasta románticos, pero sin duda esta noche es muy… ¿especial? ¿inusual? Un joven profesor cuya timidez le gana a la razón y una hermosa rubia cuya ingenuidad es superior a su belleza. Pero no es lo único que mantiene esta noche muy agitada.

De vuelta en la Escuela de Entrenadores donde la ferviente persecución entre dos estudiantes continuaba al rojo vivo, en el campo donde se libran las batallas, un serio y muy enojado chico de cabello azul y mirada carmesí como la ira que contiene camina firmemente del dormitorio de chicos al de chicas.

\- Tsch, este inútil de Leo – Hugh aprieta sus puños furioso - ¿Cómo se atreve a confundir mi ropa dejándola en la lavandería de chicas? – mira a los alrededores verificando que no hubiera nadie – ¡Agh! ¡Cómo se atreve a confundir mi camisa favorita con ropa de niña! ¡Es un inútil! –

Sus pasos son cada vez más fuertes pensando en cómo le iba a gritar cuando regresara y como posiblemente le haría lavar toda su ropa al menos un mes o más, aunque su enojo no era tan grande como la que tiene por el Team Plasma, igualmente era consideraba hasta el punto de pensar que sus pasos podrían dejar huellas de lava ardiente.

\- Si me ven entrando a la lavandería de chicas tendré serios problemas – sus puños se cerraron con más fuerza viendo que podría golpear - ¡Ese enano bastardo me las va a pagar! –

A pesar de su gran furia, se detuvo y pensó en algo que al analizarlo más era obvio – Veamos… ese enano dejo la ropa ayer, pero no la recogen hasta 2 días después… – su mirada cambia de dirección, ahora buscando un objeto en específico – como solo pasó un día aún debe estar en ese apestoso contenedor – lo señala y sonríe victorioso.

\- ¡Nadie puede vencerme! – su sonrisa se vuelve más grande en lo que va corriendo hacía el contenedor. Todo era perfecto, iría sigiloso y rápido cual, si fuese un ninja, recogería su ropa y regresaría a su dormitorio sin que nadie lo vea, no tendría ningún problema con su profesor y no sería expulsado, además como bonus en la mañana le daría su merecido a Leo.

\- Mi plan es perfecto – se ríe en voz baja imaginándose todo, después de todo, tenía la ayuda de la oscuridad de la noche y confiaba en sus habilidades, sin mencionar que la diosa de la suerte lo acompañaba… O eso es lo que pensaba.

Ya de frente al contenedor Hugh estira sus manos haciendo movimientos previos para recoger su ahora considerado "premio", pero al abrir el enorme recipiente de ropa ve como una cae una linda muchacha de pelo castaño y peinado con forma de donitas.

\- ¡Ahhhhhhhhhh! – el peliazul grita asustado al ver a Whi-two cayendo inesperadamente al montón de ropa sucia.

\- ¡Ahhhhhhhhhh! – la donitas también grita aún más aterrada viendo como Hugh estaba ahí de frente viéndolo con una expresión de sorpresa total.

\- ¿¡Pero qué diablos estas ha….!? – el chico de peinado de Qwilfish grita por inercia sin entender que pasaba, aunque justo antes de que terminará el Foongy de Whi-two también aterrado le lanza esporas que lo paralizan, y como si fuese una secuestradora profesional, en segundos Whi-two jala a Hugh al contenedor cerrándose de golpe.

Las cosas se le van complicando a la linda Whi-two, definitivamente la diosa de la suerte la abandono - ¿Por qué estas cosas me pasan a mí? – suspiró.

¿Serán atrapados juntos por Yuki? ¿Hugh se imaginó que algo así le podría pasar? ¿Cómo diablos Leo pudo confundir su clásica camisa roja con blanca con ropa de chica?

¡Esto y más en el próximo episodio!


	2. Capítulo 2 - Noche complicada II

**Malentendidos**

**Capítulo 2: Noche complicada II**

Quizás para la mayoría de jóvenes que empiezan a recorrer el complicado camino de la adolescencia la idea de quedarte encerrado con alguien de tu edad en un lugar inusual puede ser algo interesante y hasta divertido por las anécdotas que surgirán, pero este no será el caso.

\- ¡Whi-two! ¿¡Q-Qué diablos estás haciendo!? – los gritos furiosos de Hugh hacían eco por todo el contenedor.

\- Shhhhh… nos encontrará… – Whi-two estaba más atenta a los sonidos del exterior que a las quejas del entrenador peliazul.

A pesar de que por la inmensa oscuridad que rondaba el estrecho lugar Hugh pudo notar como el tono de voz de su compañera era de total concentración, como si realmente no quisiera ser encontrada y en una gran parte lo comprende, si la encuentran a ella y más junto a él los problemas que imaginaba al inicio de tan solo ingresar a la lavandería de chicas de noche no significaría nada a una infracción de esa "suavidad".

¿De quién o qué estaba huyendo para llevarla a terminar así? ¿Por qué estaba huyendo? Al serio entrenador le faltaban muchas respuestas para entender la situación en la que ahora estaba involucrado, y aunque tenía el presentimiento de que muy pronto lo sabría, de a poco esas dudas se quedaban en segundo plano por la extrema cercanía que tenía con Whi-two. Claramente la entrenadora de peinado de donitas no lo había notado, pero cuando Hugh fue atrapado cayó en una posición muy incómoda encima de su compañera, si ya de por sí esa cercanía con una chica lo dejaba más paralizado que el ataque de esporas de Foongy, el tener su cara entre esas dos "almohadillas suavecitas" no lo ayudaba para nada.

Antes de que siquiera pudiera pronunciar algo, se escucha unos pasos apresurados bajando por las escaleras, como si fuese un Tauros salvaje la joven entrenadora rubia junto a su Wingull da un gran salto al campo de entrenamiento.

\- Te dije que no podrías… - mira veloz a su alrededor sin divisar a su objetivo - ¿¡No está!? – tanto ella como su Wingull no lo podían creer, todas las pistas y sonidos daban a que estaría en ese sitio, pero en su lugar solo se encontraron un campo vacío donde el viento nocturno se llevaba en pequeños remolinos algunos restos de basura.

\- ¡No puede ser! ¿Cómo puede ser tan rápida? – Yuki se caracterizaba por ser una chica enérgica, animada, determinada dispuesta a cumplir retos, aunque estos sean difíciles, pero tenía una fuerte debilidad, la paciencia, y de esta ya no quedaba mucho combustible, ya había pasado rato buscando a su amiga y la noche continuaba sin detenerse, aquella fiesta que había planeado tiempo atrás estaba siendo pospuesta por la timidez de su amiga; pero deseaba que estuviera allí, ya lo tenía planificado todo, solo faltaba ella.

Al reconocer la voz inmediatamente Hugh se congeló, la persona de la que se ocultaba Whi-two tenía que ser también la chica que más problemas le daba día tras día, la que por cualquier cosa lo reportaba con Cheren-sensei, la que juzgaba todos sus movimientos, la entrenadora con quien en más de una ocasión han tenido discusiones acaloradas que siempre terminan mal para él.

La paciencia de Yuki finalmente llegó a su límite, y como si fuese un Pokémon furioso miro lo primero que encontró para proporcionar uno de sus ataques característicos: megapatada - ¡Aaaaaaaaaaaagh! ¡Juro que te encontraré Whi-two! – gritó furiosa mientras le daba una fuerte patada al contenedor de ropa sucia.

\- ¡Ahhhhhhhhh! – gritaron en respuesta los entrenadores que se hallaban escondidos, realmente no se esperan un ataque así de la joven rubia, y menos que su fuerza fuese tan abrumadora como para hacerlos rodar varios metros.

Estos gritos que fueron opacados por el sonido del metal chocando contra el suelo fueron escuchados por el oído agudo de Yuki - ¿Escuchaste eso, Wingull? – susurró, su Pokémon negaba ante el cuestionamiento de su entrenadora – Escuché algo – con pasos lentos pero seguros la joven se acercaba al posible origen del sonido.

\- No puede ser… nos escuchó… - pensó Whi-two ante al silencio presente, su captora iba a lograr su cometido y es más que segura que la haría pasar más penalidades que se supone que se hacen en una noche de pijamadas de chicas, no lo sabía con certeza, solo lo había en películas, pero la sola idea de que bien podría ser eso o algo peor puso a la entrenadora de peinado de donitas muy tensa. Ni siquiera cuando tuvo que huir cuando estuvo en el Team Plasma cayó se sintió tan aterrorizada y nerviosa.

La suerte de los jóvenes entrenadores era cada vez más diminuta, sus opciones se estaban agotando y para colmo no podrían mencionar que son los únicos con una noche pésima. A las afueras de la escuela, un par de conocidos un poco mayores caminaban por las solitarias calles de la ciudad.

\- Si estabas enfermo lo hubieras dicho, Cheren – mencionó la rubia preocupada mirando a su acompañante, cuya mirada se dirigía a cualquier otro lado menos hacia el origen de su incontrolable nerviosismo.

Su cena a la luz de la luna y las velas que planeó con días de anticipación tuvo que ser interrumpida por sus constantes ataques de parálisis en sus palabras y acciones que obviamente alarmaron a la inocente Bianca y la llevaron a pensar que él se encontraba delicado de salud. Tampoco ayudó en absoluto el repentino desmayo que tuvo al ver su cara a pocos milímetros de él, no podía evitarlo… siempre que toma su mano, le sonríe, o le dedica alguna dulce palabra perdía toda su concentración que había ganado con tanto esfuerzo, no sabía cómo lo hacía, era algo de lo que se había dado cuenta últimamente.

Mientras el pelinegro se perdía reprochándose mentalmente, la tierna rubia observaba feliz los demás locales por los que iban pasando, una hermosa florería siendo adornada por varios Leavanny que susurraban canciones únicas siendo atractivo de turistas, algunos restaurantes donde se presentaban artistas locales en vivo para impulsar sus carreras, una pequeña fábrica del cual salían algunos trabajadores agotados rumbo a sus casas o incluso a un casino del cual se escuchaba unos fuertes sonidos peculiares.

\- Deben estar disfrutándolo mucho – Bianca sonreía mientras observaba como las siluetas dentro del local salían volando chocando contra la pared de forma graciosa para la rubia – Jamás había visto ese tipo de baile, pero debe ser divertido -

Cheren continuaba observando en silencio el camino que tenía por delante sin prestar mucha atención al resto del entorno y menos a lo que decía su amiga, para su sorpresa en una parte del trayecto ésta decide detenerse y dirigirle una fija mirada. ¿Acaso había dicho algo importante y por estar inmerso en sus pensamientos se lo perdió? Aquella mirada esmeralda que tantas veces lo recibía con brillo se tornaba muy serio, lo había descubierto, siempre que su mirada cambiaba así es porque ella sabía que no estaba siendo escuchada, aunque no lo pareciera eso la molestaba un poco y cuando ocurría solo dirigía pucheritos y frases tiernas que la hacían lucir más encantadora… Tal vez incluso notó que él lo había arruinado todo, que el largo viaje que tuvo fue en vano y que tal vez ya no volvería como antes. Esto último desanimó más al pelinegro, cuya mirada que intentaba evitar a toda costa al de Bianca, quien esperaba alguna respuesta y al final solo obtuvo silencio.

Tenía que hacer algo, si había cometido errores debía encararlos y abstenerse a las consecuencias ya no iba a dejar sin alguna explicación a su querida amiga, pero era complicado… ¿Cómo explicar la extraña sensación que sentía al verla o al hablarle? Si ya se ponía de nervios para contestar a las cosas rutinarias que vivían… ¡No es posible! Pero debía decir algo, tragó saliva con temor y antes de que pudiera decir algo, Bianca se adelantó.

\- ¡Gracias Cheren! – su expresión seria cambio en segundos a una muy alegre que la caracterizaba – Llevaba mucho tiempo sin divertirme así –

El joven profesor no lo entendía ¿Se divirtió? Pero si por él la cena no pudo continuar como debía si incluso hizo que se preocupara por él pensando que estaba delicado de salud, además de que ahora estaban por ir a la casa de Bianca para dejarla y él luego se marcharía a la escuela cuando aún ni había comenzado por completo la noche, con todas esas dudas en mente continuó escuchando lo que la rubia decía.

\- Como sabes, desde que trabajo como asistente de la Profesora Juniper he tenido muchas tareas por cumplir y aunque tenga que ir a varias ciudades es por ese motivo, realmente es muy agotador – sonríe levemente – sé que también tú has tenido mucho trabajo como profesor, no creo que sea nada fácil estar lidiando y controlando a tantos chicos llenos de energía, pero tú das el máximo esfuerzo cada día y eso me hace muy feliz – antes de que el pelinegro le respondiera algo ella coloca su dedo índice sobre sus labios – Me alegra compartir el tiempo libre que tengo contigo Cheren, así que… ¡Gracias! -

\- B-Bianca… - No pudo articular otra palabra más, todo lo que le había dicho lo habían dejado paralizado, todo este tiempo estuvo disfrutando la salida con él, aquellas sinceras palabras pronunciadas por su amiga despejaron sus dudas e inquietudes en un instante – Esta noche no va terminar de esta forma – pensó decidido, ella había hecho un gran esfuerzo por visitarlo a su ciudad y debía tener un lindo de esa noche, él también lo quería. Fue en ese momento cuando lo diviso, a lo lejos, iluminado por el alumbrado de la ciudad – ¡Eso es! – exclamó.

\- ¿Qué pasa, Cheren? – la joven asistente no comprendía lo que sucedía, en ese instante su amigo le toma la mano y la lleva al lugar visto - ¡¿A dónde vamos?! – le pregunta mientras con su mano libre sujetaba su gorrito que casi se cae producto de la velocidad que tomaron.

\- Esta noche aún no está perdida, sé que este lugar te encantará – pensó Cheren dibujando una leve sonrisa en su rostro.

Hay más de una manera de salvar una noche preciada, por más complicada que esta se vea; con esa determinación el pelinegro fijó un rumbo junto a su curiosa rubia quien solo se cuestionaba… ¿A dónde irán ahora? Sabía que obtendría una respuesta más adelante.

Por otro lado, un par de jóvenes claramente en una situación más… ¿extraña? ¿incómoda? ¿inesperada? Estaban cerca de recibir el dictamen final del destino de sus noches.

\- Nos atrapó… - Whi-two estuvo a punto de moverse para salir del contenedor y declarar su derrota, al menos si la veían Hugh podría salir libre del embrollo del cual ella lo metió sin querer, sin embargo…

\- ¡Yuki-chan! ¡Ya encontramos a Whi-two! – se escucharon al unísono las voces de dos chicas conocidas.

Inmediatamente la entrenadora y su Wingull giraron su mirada muy atentos hacía el piso de arriba, donde sus dos amigas la saludaban felices.

\- ¿E-Enserio? – Yuki las miró asombrada - ¡Entonces iré para allá ahora mismo! ¡No la dejen escapar de nuevo! – dicho esto salió disparada hacia las escaleras tratando de simular la velocidad de su amiga ya capturada.

\- Mayu-chan ¿Crees que estuvo bien mentirle a Yuki-chan? – preguntó la chica peliverde a su amiga.

\- No creo que sea lo correcto, pero si permitimos que Yuki-chan siga libre por ahí destrozará toda la escuela antes de que regrese Cheren-sensei – se justificó la castaña, la intención de la fiesta era disfrutar, pero no al punto de que ya no quede escuela.

\- Tienes razón Mayu-chan – Yuuko sabía que su amiga solía ser la voz de la razón cuando Yuki causaba estragos y para eso tenía ideado un buen plan, ya estaba listo una parte y solo faltaba la más importante – Yo ahora iré por los pasillos como lo planeamos – dicho esto salió de la habitación.

\- Whi-two – Mayu susurró asomada por la ventana – sabemos que aun andas por ahí oculta, por favor ven antes que Yuki-chan, te prometo que no te hará nada, solo queremos una reunión divertida y tranquila para charlar – al terminar de decir esto, cierra la ventana.

La entrenadora con peinado de donitas no lo podía creer, obtuvo un milagro tan grande como todas sus súplicas fueran escuchadas y atendidas por el mismísimo Arceus, pudo librarse de la aterradora cazadora rubia gracias a la intervención de sus compañeras, aunque ahora tenía que decidir si continuar escapando y esperar de respuesta una gran furia de Yuki o enfrentarse al temor de una noche de chicas alocada del que para nada está acostumbrada.

\- ¿Por qué mejor no vas y se acaba esta tortura para mí? – murmuró Hugh con un tono poco audible.

\- Supongo que sí, no quisiera pasar toda la noche huyendo – Whi-two suspira más aliviada, sus problemas ya habían terminado, a pesar de que le quedaba dar una gran disculpa al chico peliazul que imagina que normalmente haría un escándalo pero que no lo hará porque si no ambos tendrían grandes problemas, a ella no le molestaría ser expulsada, sería como el paraíso personificado, lo haría más por él ya que se ve que ama estudiar ahí – Regresaré a la habitación con las chicas – al momento de intentar levantarse sintió un extraño peso sosteniéndose de ella, al tocar su cadera buscando el origen del peso abrió sus ojos como platos - ¡¿P-Pero qué?! – con su mano continuo explorando parte del peso que se había aferrado con fuerza y se encontró frente a ella unos cuantos interiores femeninos que retiró rápidamente, sus sospechas se hicieron ciertas.

Cuando Yuki estuvo cerca de capturarla su mente estaba tan sumergida en esos tormentosos pensamientos que no se había dado cuenta que por los volteos que dio el contenedor quedaron en una posición aún más incómoda que la anterior, Whi-two se hallaba encima de Hugh cuyo rostro había sido cubierto por sus… almohadillas femeninas.

\- ¡¿E-eeeeeeeeh?! – Whi-two gritó muy apenada - ¡¿Q-Qué haces?! – se levantó un poco para que Hugh pudiera respirar.

\- ¡Ya era hora! ¡Casi muero ahogado! – reprendía Hugh cuyo rostro ella de igual color que la camisa perdida.

\- ¡S-Suéltate! – la entrenadora castaña se movió desesperada pero las manos de Hugh no se soltaban lo cual la avergonzó más

\- ¡¿Acaso crees que no lo he estado intentando todo este rato?! – Hugh intentaba ver hacia cualquier otro lado que no sea la esponjosidad de su compañera – Cuando la salvaje de Yuki dio esa patada de muerte, prevé que te hiciera daño, pero por culpa de tu Pokemon que me lanzo de nuevo sus estúpidas esporas, mis manos quedaron completamente paralizadas – gruñó furioso.

Los problemas continúan….


End file.
